Adventures of the Avengers' Kids
by NextGeneration18
Summary: Drabbles surrounding the children of the Avengers and some others. James and Jamie Rogers; Howard and Tonya Stark; Raja Banner; Nate Barton; Rudy Hammer; K.J. Wilson; etc. Natasha/Bruce Clint/Laura Steve/Wanda Tony/Pepper
1. Howard Stark's Ingenious Intellect

The S.H.E.I.L.D. Diaries of the Next Generation

May 16th 2028

Howard Stark's "Ingenious Intellect"

It was a fine spring day as Howard Stark walked through the hallways of the Avengers' headquarters.

The birds were singing, the weather was finally warming up and...someone was screaming.

"Help! Sound the alarms! Evacuate headquarters! Just help!"

Howard thought he recognized the voice. But the action of the person he thought was screaming seemed out of his character. But sure enough, James Rogers flew right past him then came to a screeching halt 3 inches away from him.

"What's going on?" Howard asked, "Is there an invasion?"

"Worse!"

"The Hellicarrier's gravity system just snapped and it's right above us?"

"Worse!"

"What?"

James grabbed Howard by the shoulders and shook him a couple of times between words.

"My sister is cooking," he gasped.

"Jamie?"

"No, it's the 8-year-old that you never knew about! Of _course_ it's Jamie!"

"That's a bad thing?"

" _Yes_ , it's a bad thing!"

"James!" a voice came from farther down the hall.

"And there she is," James said, "See ya, Stark! It's every man for himself!"

With that, he ran as fast as his stamina would allow, which was much.

"James?" Jamie appeared with a tray of…something. By this point James was gone.

"Oh, hey, Howard," Jamie said coming closer. Now Howard could see what was on the tray. It looked something like cinnamon buns.

"Hello," Howard greeted. He couldn't help but smile in her presence.

For as long as he could remember, he had had a big crush on Jamie Natasha Rogers. And who wouldn't? With her long blonde curls and bright blue eyes, she had just about every guy from New York City tripping all over her. Every time there was a mission concerning…well anywhere that included Jamie and her father, Steve Rogers would practice his "father's glare" in the mirror for any guy(s) who would try his (or their) wiles on his one and only daughter.

But it wasn't just her beauty that had Howard dreaming about her.

She was one of the sweetest girls he had ever known. She was always supportive whenever she agreed with something. And she always, always listens to her friends' dreams. His included.

But of course she wasn't without her faults, and, according to James, cooking was one of them.

"Could you do something for me?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," Howard, "I'd do just about anything for you." and he meant it.

"I was going to have James do it, but instead I ran into you first. Would you try one of these cinnamon buns for me?"

"You mean you haven't tried one yourself?" Howard asked raising a brunette eyebrow.

"No, but all of my taste buds are spoiled from trying out the glaze so I want someone else to have the first bite."

Howard thought about this for a moment. It was time to use his father's intellect.

James' reaction to her baking could have some ground. But he was her brother and would do anything to give her a bad name; well, almost anything. Even though he hadn't before.

So he took a cinnamon bun and Jamie's eyes lit up with expectation.

Howard bit into it…and suddenly wished he hadn't.

His eyes watered as he swallowed. Jamie's smile disappeared.

"Holy iron _suit_ , that thing is hot!"

"It is?" Jamie looked confused, "I made sure they had time to cool."

"Not _that_ kind of hot! Spicy hot! Is there some milk around here?"

"'Spicy hot'?" Jamie looked even more confused but thought more about Howard's need of the moment.

"Yes, there's milk; follow me."

Fanning his hand in front of his mouth along the way, Howard followed Jamie into the headquarters's kitchen. Up until this point, Howard didn't know they had one.

Jamie put the plate of cinnamon buns on the counter and then opened the refrigerator and took out a gallon of milk and poured Howard a big cup. She handed it to him.

Howard took the cup and downed it in a matter of 5 seconds. He finished it with a gasp and a wipe of his mouth.

"What is _in_ those things?" he asked.

Jamie blinked for a moment.

"Nothing different from what I usually put in them," she said. She scrunched her eyebrows together. "You said they were spicy?"

"Yes," Howard said. He refilled his cup, "We only give those to our enemies, no offense."

"There's nothing in them to make them spicy," Jamie picked up a cinnamon bun and took a bite…and wished she hadn't.

Her beautiful eyes filled with tears and Howard handed her his cup.

She downed it faster than Howard had seen anybody do with any drink. She gasped and wiped her mouth. She looked stunned for a moment then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Howard asked.

"That's not cinnamon," Jamie said wiping her eyes.

"It's not?"

"That's chili powder!" she laughed harder, "You're right, Howard; we do give these to our enemies!"

Howard let the information sink in and then started to laugh with her. They laughed until they couldn't any more.

"What are we going to do with these?" Howard asked.

Jamie shrugged.

The door opened and agent Lance Hunter, a black ops for S.H.E.I.L.D. walked in.

"Man, I'm hungry," he said, his Australian accent showing. He then spotted Jamie's creation, "Hmm. You make these?"

Jamie nodded with an impish smile on her face.

"I think I'll have one of these," he said taking an untouched one off the plate. He walked out the door.

Howard and Jamie started to laugh again and Howard gently covered her mouth.

"Shhh," he said, "Wait for it, wait for it…" Jamie's eyes sparkled as she removed his hand from her mouth and then put her hands over it.

"SWEET CHILI PEPPERS! WHAT IS _IN_ THESE! Wait a minute."

Hunter walked back into the kitchen and saw the two teenagers trying to contain themselves.

"These have chili powder in them, don't they?" he asked.

Jamie and Howard nodded.

"It was a mistake," Jamie said sweetly, "I don't intend on making them again."

"Good because we only give these to our enemies. No offense."

"Not taken."

"Hey, there's an idea," Lance moved as if to pick up the plate then stopped. "Do you still want these?"

"Take them," Jamie said.

"Good." he picked up the plate, "Because Fury's got an interrogation in 10 minutes and these could be useful with the right truth drug." he left.

 **Alright, so this is actually an updated version of what I originally had in my documents _forever,_ but felt like I had to update it for the following reasons. **

**#1: This scene originally took place in the hellicarrier, but since it's no longer the Avengers' headquarters, I felt the need to alter it a bit.**

 **#2: Grant Ward was the agent who originally came into the kitchen for a snack, but since he turned out to be a very twisted psychopath, I changed him to Lance Hunter.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment! Constructive criticism is allowed but no language or insults please.**


	2. Raja's Letter

**Well, here's the next the next installment! That one review was enough to keep me going.**

 **Guest: That's funny, because I was thinking about giving some of the parents screen time, anyway.**

 **Here's some Hulktasha.**

May 18th, 2018

Bruce was sitting at his kitchen table sipping some mint herbal tea and reading the paper, enjoying the near silence of the morning. He could hear Natasha upstairs starting the dryer in the laundry room and their daughter, Raja, was still asleep.

 _Well, she can't be asleep much longer,_ he thought setting down his mug, _She's not a heavy sleeper and that dyer's_ _ **bound**_ _to wake her up._

Suddenly, his wife's panic-stricken voice echoed from the second floor.

"Bruce, come quick!"

Suddenly alerted, he dropped the paper on the table and ran through the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs. He paused at the top.

"Where are you?" he craned his neck to find that she wasn't in the laundry room.

"In Raja's room!"

 _Raja's room? What?_

He ran into his teen-aged daughter's room to find Natasha standing in front of Raja's neatly made bed with an envelope in her hand. The only things on the bed was a stack of clothes that Natasha evidently brought in to have Raja put away, and a few stuffed animals propped up in front of the pillows.

"Where's Raja?" Bruce asked walking in, "What's that?" he pointed to the envelope.

With a trembling hand she handed it to him.

"I haven't opened it yet," she looked uncharacteristically scared.

Bruce took the envelope from her hand to find out what was written on the front in Raja's handwriting said, _Bye._

With a feeling of sick panic he ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter written in Raja's favorite red pen. He read it out loud.

 _Dear, Mom and Dad,_

 _I love you both with all of my heart and it kills me to have to do it this way because of all you have done for me like adopting me from India and raising me as your own, but I had to run away to avoid a bad scene with you guys._

 _I don't know how else to put it this way but I'm pregnant._

Natasha gasped and Bruce looked up to see her pale with one hand covering her mouth. He felt how she looked. Raja? Pregnant? How did _that_ happen?

He continued to read.

 _I'll tell you what happened and who the father is._

 _I met him a few moths ago at a school party and he offered me a drink. I know I shouldn't have, but I had only one sip. I think he must've drugged it because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a nearby room on top of him. I should've know right then and there that something had happened but I was too brain-fogged to think much beyond of getting out of the room._

 _For the last couple of months, I haven't been feeling well. Nauseous, dizzy and really tired. A couple of days ago, I decided to take a test and of course, it came back positive._

 _I confronted the father-Roy is his name-about his baby. He feels really bad about what happened and he's willing to help take care of him/her. Sure, he's on drugs, marijuana, I think, but I know I can change him. Roy had a really good heart despite his bad temper. His parents have been kind to me and are willing to let me live with them until the baby is born, though I suspect they're on something as well._

By now, Natasha was hyperventilating and Bruce was feeling his blood pressure rise beyond what was healthy. Who was this…this _Roy_ that had drugged his daughter and gotten her pregnant? There would be male blood spilled tonight by both her assassin mother and Hulk father. He finished reading.

 _By the way, I know this is sick and twisted and only something Howard Stark would do, but none of the above is true._

Natasha suddenly stopped hyperventilating and looked as confused as her husband.

"What? Let me see that!" she took the envelope from her husband's hands nearly ripping it in the process and read the rest out loud.

 _There is no baby and there is no druggie father. I was really scared at my bad report card and wanted to remind you that there are worst things in this world than a report card that should be buried. It's behind one of my pillows. I'm at a friend's house, so call me when it's safe to come home. Love you,_

 _Raja._

Both Bruce and Natasha breathed both huge sighs of relief and collapsed onto their daughter's bed to catch their breaths.

"It won't be safe for her to come home until at _least_ midnight!" Natasha breathed.

"Midnight?" Bruce shook his head, "Call her and say that she can spend the next two days with whoever she's with right now."

Natasha nodded.

"Agreed."

 **I know this one was shorter than the first and I would like to say that this was original, but it wasn't. It was based off of a story that I read on the internet once, you can read it on . I'm not sure if I did the original one justice!** **.  
**

 **Anyway, I thought it would be sweet and appropriate if Bruce and Natasha adopted a girl from India (Calcutta preferably) because they can't have kids and that's where they met.** **:)** **Let me know what you think! Again, constructive criticism is allowed, but please no bashing or foul language.**


	3. Howard Loses It

**Hey, everyone, thanks for all of your review and comments! I did the math concerning the year date and found that it would be completely off. Say that Howard was born two years from now. He'd only be eleven when 2028 hits! So I had to change it. Even if he** _ **were**_ **to be born in 2015, he'd only be thirteen by the time 2028 were to roll around, and way too young to be going through all the drama that I'm about to display.**

 **Crimescenecriminal: Thank-you, I tried to be funny; I like making people laugh.**

 **Guest: I tried to give the link to where the original story was, but the internet wouldn't let me. I'm sure if you scoured the internet long enough you would find it. If you typed in "son runs away and leaves funny note for dad to find" I'm sure you'll find it. Then you'll know what I mean that I couldn't do it justice.**

 **Liam: I'll have to think about it some more, but it could take me a little while. I have a couple of ideas, but they're very loose. Like I said, I'll have to think about it.**

May 30th 2034

Howard Loses It

Howard Stark II was in deep. So deep, that he feared that he would never escape the prison that no Stark (in his mind) should ever have to be committed to.

The friend-zone was suffocating, stifling, _agonizing,_ and it had many forms of torture.

Like the time she came crying to him the year before when a guy had played her and played her good. He had fooled everybody except Steve Rogers who had warned her about him. Jamie and Howard met on his rooftop where she poured out her sorrows about how she had caught him with another girl-and they weren't just kissing either.

Howard was burning with anger. How _dare_ he do something like that to Jamie! He held her while she cried and stroked her long blonde hair. She had looked up at him.

"I've been such an idiot, Howard; my dad was right about him."

Howard had shook his head.

"You weren't entirely an idiot, Jame; you just wanted to see the best in him like you do with everybody."

Jamie had shaken her head in response.

"No, looking back, I should've seen the signs, but I ignored them. What is it about love that blinds a person so much, that they're willing to go through everything that the other person throws at them?"

Jamie was a deep thinker like her mother, and sometimes, Howard didn't have an answer to all of these deep questions, but he did to this one.

"I guess it wouldn't be love if the person wasn't."

Jamie smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She hugged him tighter and rested her head on his chest.

"I love _you._ Not in a lover sort of way, but I _do_ love you."

That. Had been. _The_ worst. Thing that Howard had ever heard in his entire life. He had cringed but Jamie didn't notice. She never noticed what she did to him or what kind of affect she had on him. That had been the worst comment that Jamie had made to him concerning where he stood in her life. But there were other comments that slowly killed him.

Such as:

"You're one of my best friends, Howard."

"You're such a true friend."

"You're like a brother-friend to me."

Friend, friend, friend, friend, friend, friend, FRIEND!

How is it that he could have any girl he wanted except for the one he actually wanted? It was like some unspoken Murphy law that should be illegal.

He had loved Jamie Rogers since the fifth grade. Maybe even before that. He had shared his toys with her when he was five years old and he _never_ shared his toys with anyone before that point so maybe he loved her before he even knew what love was.

But, as the years passed, it had become clear to him that she only saw him as a friend, or, worse yet, as a _second brother to her._ Sure, she confided her darkest secrets and fears to him, but it was probably no different than if James, Steve, and Wanda knew. Jamie was pretty transparent with those she loved and trusted. In turn, he confided his own darkest secrets and fears to her, things that he never told _anyone._ And, of course, Jamie being Jamie safeguarded those fears and secrets with her life. She had inherited a double douse of loyalty from both of her parents.

He had endured the suffering of being only one of her best friends for so long, that he felt like he was going to snap at any moment. He was at that age that he could have any other girl he wanted, _any_ other girls. Heck, he had always been "at that age".

But those other girls weren't Jamie. In fact, most of the girls at the private school that he attended were petty and shallow, a lot of them mean girls. Howard never liked mean girls. _Thank goodness_ Tonya had never allowed herself to be influenced by them. He remembered by the time sixth grade hit, he was _begging_ his father to go to the same school that "Jamie-er- _James_ attended."

His father had raised an eyebrow at him and Howard knew in that instant, that his father had peered into his very soul about how he felt about Jamie though he never said anything. Tony had simply reasoned that he couldn't allow him to go to public school because #1: the system and curriculum was "crappy" and #2: people never gave one thought to who Howard was at the private school, whereas he probably wouldn't get a break at the public school. Howard then knew that the subject matter was closed and not open for discussion. So, he continued to forebear the kids that were even snobbier than he was, and the girls that only wanted to date him because he was handsome and Howard Stark.

When he had confided this to Jamie on his house rooftop, she had put her hand over his and looked at him confidently with those large blue eye and said,

"Don't worry; you'll find a girl someday whom you can connect with."

Howard at that moment had wanted to jump off the rooftop.

 _Hello,_ that girl is you?

But of course, he didn't and he hadn't said anything. He just faked a smile so she wouldn't see what he was going through with her.

At this point, he could do one out of three things.

#1: Tell her and get it all out in the open then let whatever could happen, happen.

#2: Do something drastic to get her attention, or

#3: Leave things the way there were at that moment and allow himself a slow and painful death.

He was tired of the latter, and was leaning toward option #1, but he could risk losing his friendship with her. Something that was very valuable to him. And, if their friendship _did_ last beyond the confession, it could be a very strained and awkward and never the same as it once was. That left him with only option #2: Do something drastic to get her attention. But what?

He _could_ get himself into a situation during battle where he could be inches away from death but could cheat it like only a Stark could do, but that would risk him actually dying. _Then_ what good would that plan have accomplished? Nothing except his family and friends' pain. Not to mention a whole nation in mourning of Iron Man jr.. No, he would find some way to grab her attention without any life risking moments. But what?

As more time passed, he began to get desperate. And there was nothing more dangerous than a desperate kid genius.

One Saturday, Howard was bored and was going through some old YouTube videos and came across one titled "The Friend Zone and How to Escape It. Rhett and Link's Golden Advice For Single Men." (A/N Check it out, it's a real video!)

Since it was something relevant to his situation, he decided to watch it.

And as he watched it, a plan began to form in his bored, desperate mind. He just needed someone to help him accomplish it…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"No."

"Oh, come on, Barton!" Howard threw his hands up in the air, " _Tell_ me you haven't thought of doing something similar."

Nathanial Pietro Barton, AKA, "Nate" screwed an arrow head onto one of the sticks wondering if his friend had completely lost his mind.

"You really want me to answer that honestly?"

Howard nodded.

"Alright: _no._ And I'm _not_ going to help you fake your own death!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Please don't keep saying that," Nate put the last of his arrows in his quiver, "You're not thinking straight."

"Do people often think straight when they're in love?"

Nate sighed wondering why he put up with Howard at times. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sometimes no," he answered Howard, "but more times than not, if they're the right person, they'll help each other think even more straight than they already are. Just look at my parents! _Your_ parents. _Raja's_ parents. And need I even say _Jamie's_ parents. And, from the looks of it, you're going to need one level headed girl because of what you're planning. I mean, I like Raja, but I'm not about to fake my own death just to grab her attention and put her through pain. Especially with the losses she's already been through Do you want to make Jamie feel the pain of losing someone unnecessarily? That's pretty heartless. _Jamie?_ " He hopped off the bail of hay he had been sitting on and slung his full quiver over one of his shoulders. Relief filled him when he saw that he had gotten his point across to Howard. Howard leaned his back against the closed barn door.

"You're right." he wiped his hand down his face suddenly looking more like a worn out 27 year old man instead of a 17 year old kid. Nate felt bad for him. Never had he seen a situation as friend zoned as Howard and Jamie's, though it may not be as hopeless as it seemed. He had a feeling that maybe Jamie loved Howard back but just didn't know it yet. He just didn't tell Howard because it would _probably_ give him false hope, and even Nate with all of his pranks and smart-Alec attitude (that tended to come with the youngest child of the family) didn't want to do _that_ to him. Even if he _was_ Howard.

Howard suddenly looked up at him as if he just realized something.

"Wait," he took one of his hands out of his leather jacket pockets and pointed at Nate, "you have a thing for Raja Banner?"

Nate blinked. Did he just admit that? To _Howard Stark_? He blushed and looked away.

Howard smiled and clapped his hands once laughing and walked over to him.

"You do!" he placed one of his hands on one of Nate's shoulders, "Why don't you ask her out? I mean, I'm _sure_ she'll say yes."

Nate looked up at him looking quizzed.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. Or have you not noticed the way she's been looking at you in the last year or so?"

Nate thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I've noticed her looking at me differently; I just didn't know what it meant."

"Well, rest assured, they've been admiring glances that _clearly_ indicating she's been crushing on you. What's holding you back?"

"Well, for one, she's still a minor. Think about it, Stark. I'll be 19 soon and she won't turn 17 for about 5 months."

"Ok, so you're an old man. Look at Raja's parent. I don't think she'll have a problem with it. Can't think of any other reasons, can you?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple," Nate sounded a little deadpanned, "One big _hulking green_ one. And one red headed one. She _still_ calls me a traitor for not being girl."

A moment of silence passed between them. Then Howard spoke.

"Ok, so her dad's a protective guy with a major personality disorder. He likes you though. At least the Bruce Banner part. He's always liked you. And as for Natasha, despite that your nickname is 'traitor' from time to time, she thinks of you like she would her own son. You know that."

"Well, yeah, but I doubt they know that I'm head-over-heels for their one and only daughter. Once _that_ cat's out of the bag, there's no guarantees that 'the other guy' can be contained, and I'll still be a son to Natasha."

"There's no guarantees for anything, Nate. The question is, is she worth the risk?"

Nate tilted his head in agreement.

"You're sounding 100% smarter than when you first walked in here." his smile disappeared. "But seriously, just tell Jamie. You're clearly going out of your mind because you've kept it bottled so long."

Howard shook her head.

"I'll probably lose my friendship with her if I do. I'm not sure if it's worth it."

"I guess that's for you to decide. I just know I'm not helping you fake your own death. As if _that_ could _not_ have an affect on the grapevine of the Avengers family. Want to go in the house? My mom made white chocolate and Macadamia nut cookies."

"Ooo. As much as that sounds tempting, I have to head back. My dad wants me home at a certain time so we can work on some new suit he's been dying to have built."

Nate laughed.

"Alright. See you later, Stark." he left the barn.

"See you, Barton." he left the barn and went to start his red sports car that looked so out of place on the Barton farm.

As he was driving home, he suddenly had to pull over. He felt a blank but stunned expression cross his face.

What had he been _thinking?_

 **Alright, so** _ **that**_ **had taken a entirely different direction than what I had originally expected. I had planned that Howard and Nate actually go through with it but then knew that it couldn't stay isolated because, after all, he's Howard Stark! That couldn't stay within the few people. Not to mention that Jamie would hate Howard the rest of their lives because of what he had done, and she could never trust him again, and rightly so.**

 **Anyway, I knew this was a really serious one, but I guess that it had to come up sometime. I might do a separate drabble of what would happen if they had gone through with it, but I'm not entirely sure. Besides, I think Howard should've been brought to his senses sometime, don't you? On a side note, Howard calling Jamie "Jame" wasn't a typo. That's the nickname that he'll call her sometimes.**


End file.
